


Matrimonio

by Tammy_g



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammy_g/pseuds/Tammy_g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El momento ha llegado de que Akihiko y  Misaki  den el si en una linda ceremonia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matrimonio

Holaa mi segundo fic me costo escribir esto la verdad :) pero bueno tratare de escrbir un buen lemon chicas que esten bien y gracias por pasar :)

Primer capitulo : La ceremonia

Usagi se encontraba en una habitación de hotel solo frente al espejo, el día de ayer luego de la cena de ensayo misaki se había ido con aikawa a otro hotel para que el mayor no abusara de este antes de la boda. Usagi se estaba arreglando mientras se ponía un traje negro, se veía sereno, aun recordaba cuando le contaron a takahiro de que se comprometerían este tuvo una reacción poco esperaba solo saltaba por la habitación y los felicitaba desde ese momento pasaron ya unos 3 meses planear una boda no era nada fácil entre elegir el lugar, los trajes, los invitados y muchos otros pequeños detalles. En las últimas semanas misaki se había tornado mas histérico y reacio hacia usagi evitando que el mayor lo tocara esto le molestaba de una forma enorme…pero esta noche será la venganza de usagi.  
Punto vista usagi  
Hasta que al fin llego el día, me siento muy emocionado me miro frente al espejo mi cara se ve un poco cansada, anoche apenas dormí era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no pasaba la noche con misaki entre mis brazos y de verdad lo extrañaba apenas pudimos hablar antes de que se lo llevaran.  
Usagi san estas listo – dijo takahiro  
Un momento hay casi estoy listo –respondí  
Mírate te vez genial – dijo takahiro con una gran sonrisa en la cara- misaki estará muy alegre  
¿No deberías estar con él? – Pregunte preocupado- debe estar preocupado  
Ya estuve con él, solo vine a dejarte una carta que él te hizo y más que nada a decirte de que tú siempre fuiste como un hermano para mí, y que no hay mejor persona con la que misaki se pudo enamorar .Ustedes 2 son una pareja muy fuerte y les deseo lo mejor-abrazando a usagi- muchas gracias por quererlo y amarlo, te veo en la ceremonia.  
La piel se me erizo por esas palabras Takahiro salió de la habitación, me quede leyendo la carta de misaki detenidamente mi querido niño cuanto lo amaba y veía su esfuerzo plasmado en la carta definitivamente jamás se arrepentirá de amarme y yo de amarlo a él.  
Querido usagi san:  
Ya estamos a horas de casarnos, solo espero que esta noche no te sea difícil dormir sin mí. Me encuentro sentado junto a la ventana aikawa está preparando unos últimos detalles de la boda, definitivamente ella ha sido la mejor editora y organizadora de todas deberíamos pensar en darle una buena recompensa. Miro hacia la luna y sé que tú también la estás viendo, eso me tranquiliza, traje conmigo un pequeño Suzuki-san para no sentirme tan solo tiene tú olor que jamás me quito. Mañana ya seremos esposo y esposo, dentro de estos años que hemos pasados juntos te prometo que han sido los más felices de mi vida desde el primer beso bajo la lluvia y hasta ahora jamás me he sentido triste en tu presencia te amo con toda mi alma y nunca te dejare mi viejo pervertido.  
Siempre tuyo misaki…  
PVM  
Me estaba poniendo el traje, afuera del baño aikawa estaba hecha un lio de nervios entre tanto arreglo sabía que ella deseaba que todo saliera bien la pobre a dado lo mejor de sí en estos meses.  
Misaki- kun ¿estás listo?- dijo la mujer  
Si, ya salgo- respondí- ¿Qué tal me veo?  
Kiaaaa *-*, por dios te ves muy lindo usami sensei morirá de ternura al verte  
Me sonroje al ver la reacción de aikawa, me tomo de la mano y me arreglo un poco el cabello. Luego de eso bajamos al primer piso donde un auto nos estaba esperando para llevarnos al centro de eventos, mi ansiedad aumentaba cada vez que nos acercábamos.  
¿Dónde está takahiro?-pregunte  
Según lo que me dijo fue a ver a usami-sensei para asegurarse de que se encontrara bien  
Aaa ok..Estoy nervioso- respondí  
No te preocupes, todo estará bien, usami-sensei debe estar ya en el lugar misaki-kun.  
Una vez que nos bajamos del auto en la entrada estaba atairo junto con su esposa y mi sobrino  
¿Listo?-pregunto mi hermano  
Claro. Creo –respondí- la verdad hermano estoy nervioso y si usagi no vino  
Joajana claro que está ahí y te está esperando así que démonos prisa porque lo más probable de que akihiko salga ahora mismo a buscarte  
¿De verdad?- dije emocionado  
Claro misaki.  
Me llevaron adentro la ceremonia se iba a llevar acabo en el jardín del hotel, cuando iba entrando vi a usagi con su traje negro estaba lleno de invitado desde gente de la editorial ,familiares,etc..  
PVU  
Minutos antes  
Baje y fui a recibir a los invitados mi hermano y mi padre también estaban acompañándome aunque la verdad no lo deseaba mucho fue gracias misaki que mi relación mejoro de cierto modo. El jardín estaba decorado con rosas por todos lados de diferentes colores algunos minis Suzuki estaban en algunas partes, en medio se encontraba una alfombra de color celeste por donde se supone caminaría misaki, luego unos metros mas allá estaba la mesa de los novios.  
Ya eran cerca de las 12:30 y de misaki no se sabía nada aún se supone que la ceremonia empezaba a las 12, ya me estaba poniendo nervioso si no fuera por takahiro y hiroki que me detuvieron a que fuera a buscarlo yo mismo al hotel no sé que hubiera hecho.  
Vamos baka misaki hay vendrá- dijo hiroki  
Lo sé, es solo que la espera me mata – respondí- por cierto gracias por ser el padrino  
Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por un amigo-dijo hiroki  
¿Dónde fue takahiro? – dije  
A ver si venia ya misaki – respondió – vaya nunca pensé que verte tan nervioso  
Cuando estaba a punto de responderle ahí estaba entrando al jardín misaki se veía tan lindo con un traje blanco, veían junto con takahiro y aikawa, camino lentamente hacia mí, vi su sonrojo, moría de ternura al verlo. Se paró al lado mío me vio de reojo, la ceremonia transcurrió con normalidad  
Muy bien ahora, takahashi misaki acepta a Usami akihiko como su esposo para serle fiel, en lo bueno y en los malo en la pobreza (si claro) hasta que la muerte los separe – pregunto el juez  
Si, acepto- dijo misaki  
Y usted akihiko, lo mismo que le dije a misaki – dijo  
Si, por supuesto que acepto- respondí con seguridad  
Muy bien los testigos firmen estos papeles al igual que los novios- dijo el juez- ahora puede besar al novio  
Tome a misaki por la cadera y lo acerque lo más posible hacia mí, te amo le susurre al oído y lo bese, mi sakí paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, estuvimos así un buen rato  
Usagi- san suéltame – dijo mi pequeño  
No, olvídalo te extrañe demasiado para dejarte ir ahora –respondí  
Cof..coff usami sensei los invitados están esperando – dijo Aikawa  
mmmm..- Gruñí- está bien, Todos por favor pasen a las mesas para la que la fiesta continúe

Si leiste hasta aqui espera el segundo capitulo que vendra con lemon <3


End file.
